Scranny
"This world is full of heroes, and that just means it's time for us to join the fray!" - Scranny to Team BTT, SRPG Chapter 11 Scranny is the leader of Team BTT and the hero of Codeth. He is responsible for the downfall of GuardDude and is the holder of The CODE. Origin Scranny was a young thief from Auron Plains, along with Razback and King Hot Dog, making a living on selling junk in Griff City. Before the Events of SRPG1 Scranny grew up in the slums of Griff City after he was abandoned by his parents, to this day, he still is not exactly sure about his biological parents. The first day he stole, he stole a dagger and apple from a vendor, and soon would continue to make a living off of stealing from others. Eventually he met up with Razback and KingHotDog and since has led up to the start of SRPG. Appearance As of the events of SRPG1 Scranny wears a brown jacket with a red scar insignia-marked dark-colored shirt. His skin is pure orange, and has normal eyes. He wears a green bandana with goggles cast on the outside. His ears perk up with round ends and the tips appear to be a light blue. Alternate Costumes/Appearances Guards Up: A recolor that is based on GuardDude's color scheme. Ruffian: An alt with a muted color scheme, in which the green and blue in his costume are replaced with grey and white, respectively. Scranny also has white hair and a unique jacket. Golden Scranny (Reality's Brink): Scranny is surrounded by a golden flame and his bandana turns into a golden yellow. His eyes also receive a golden hue and golden spirit flames surround him. Glowing Hero (CD Exclusive): In this incarnation Scranny wears a long green scarf and has some green triangle marks added to his jacket, and his bandana ties are even longer than before. He's more eccentric and his light blue tips becoming a light shade of green. Legendary Thief (CD Exclusive): This CD Exclusive Scranny is probably the most different from each seen version, as he wears two yellow scarves; one sweeping to side and one dragging down; and wears an armored suit under the scarves. His bandana also turns yellow and the ties become significantly longer. He also seems to have light yellow/blondish hair. Quotes a link to a seperate page consisting of quotes Gallery a link to a seperate page consisting of a plethora of image Trivia * Scranny is the character manifestation of the Scratcher of the same name. Really, this character's rights are owned by Jaden Brown. * Scranny, similar to all characters has 3 special traits: ** He is the most common to spit out random fun facts. ** It's hard not to find him without an apple in one of his pockets. ** He has a giant collection of bandanas. Each of a different color, it is assumed they were all stolen. * Originally Scranny was supposed to be a copy and paste form of the pokemon Charizard, but eventually he evolved into his own character. * His name was one that surprisingly took time. Eventually, Scranny was decided an obvious combination between Scratch and Scrawny (although scrawny is not really defined in his personality). * In his Truth conversation with Dart it is revealed that Scranny is actually color blind, and wears special contacts given to him through an anonymous donor to correct this problem during the events of SRPG1. * Scranny has been used as the base model for designing a bunch of characters. ** Some examples are Razback, Rabbittracks, Minionlord, Brandon, Rob, and DiggerZC.